


School's Out, Let's Go Get Some Ice Cream

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Komaegi - Freeform, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda and Naegi spend time together after school.





	School's Out, Let's Go Get Some Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! More fluff! I'm actually pretty proud of this story, and I hope you all like it too! Comments are appreciated as usual and I hope you all have a lovely day~

Typically, Naegi really had no reason to be excited for the end of the school day.

Sure, he got to go out and have fun with his friends. However, eventually his friends would sometimes get a little too...energetic for him. Not that he didn’t like them, of course! He just wanted someone to talk that was calm, yet entertaining. Unfortunately, he didn’t really have that.

That is, until he met Komaeda.

Naegi would never directly admit it, but he absolutely  _ adored  _ the other boy. He loved how the other’s pale skin and snow white hair almost made him look like a porcelain doll. He loved how Komaeda’s seemingly fluffy hair would bounce up and down ever so slightly as he walked. It was always a treat to hear his ramblings, even though most of the time they didn't really make that much sense to him. Contrary to what everyone usually expects from his rambling, Komaeda will usually talk to Naegi about the weather or a certain book he's been reading or something that happened because of his violent luck cycles. It wasn’t  _ always  _ about hope and despair. But no matter what it was, Naegi would happily listen to him. Internally, he called it cliche. His friends, however, called it adorable. Which is why they were  _ constantly  _ egging Naegi on to ask Komaeda out.

Naegi had been putting it off, honestly. He was never good with romance or anything like that. And the only truly useful advice he had got from his friends was from Kirigiri, who simply told him to just go for it.

So he decided to follow Kirigiri’s advice, no matter how nervous he was.

He sat in class and anxiously waited for the bell to ring. Since he was waiting so eagerly, time seemed to slow down. The class felt like it was five hours long, and it was  _ agonizing _ . Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Naegi shot up and grabbed his things, having already packed them up long before the bell rang. He practically sprinted out of the classroom, the cheers and encouraging words of his friends slowly fading away as he ran up to Komaeda. He was such an anxious mess he couldn't even stop himself from running, and ended up colliding with Komaeda.

The two tumbled to the ground, Komaeda falling backwards and Naegi falling on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Naegi shot up, holding his hands up in front of himself and waving them around frantically.

"Gah-! Uh, Komaeda-kun, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright, Naegi-kun," Komaeda replied softly, standing up and brushing himself off. "I apologize that trash like me was in your way!"

"N-No, it's not that! You aren't trash!" Naegi shook his head quickly, trying to calm himself down. "Anyway, uh...I-I needed to ask you something."

"Eh?" Komaeda tilted his head to the side, a questioning expression resting on his face.

"U-Uhm...would you like to go out somewhere?" Naegi asked quickly. "After school? Maybe out to get some ice cream or something?"

A small laugh escaped Komaeda. Naegi's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"You want to spend time with someone like me?" Komaeda's smile faded, and his face grew into one of shock. "But why?"

"Because you're my friend!" Naegi responded with enthusiasm. "And I like talking to you!"

Komaeda's shock grew. Someone actually wanted to spend  _ time  _ with him? And not out of pity? The concept seemed almost unheard of. He narrowed his eyes at Naegi, his head tilting slightly to the left.

“Naegi-kun, are you sure about that?” He asked, uncertainty clear in his tone. “Of course, someone like me shouldn’t be arguing with you, but…” he trailed off for a moment, trying to put his thoughts into words. He sighed, giving up after a bit. “Ah...nevermind. I suppose I just don’t understand why you would want to waste your time on someone like me.”

“I don’t see it as wasting my time,” Naegi stated. “I just...really like spending time with you.”

“Aha…! Naegi-kun, you’re too kind!” Komaeda laughed and hugged himself, his cheeks turning a soft pink. Naegi grinned a bit at the now blushing Komaeda. So cute...

“I hear that a lot...but, we should get going!” Naegi grabbed Komaeda’s hand and practically dragged him out of the school. Normally, he would have been a bit more cautious. But honestly, he was too excited about spending time with Komaeda. Meanwhile, Komaeda simply allowed himself to be dragged out.

The weather was lovely. It was warm yet cloudy, so the sun wasn’t blinding anyone. A chilly breeze would occasionally blow through. It wasn’t exactly ice cream weather. But then again, in Naegi’s opinion, there shouldn’t be an assigned season for ice cream anyway.

“Ah...Naegi-kun, you must have forgot,” Komaeda started. “I...am not a fan of sweets. I prefer salty foods. But, if you still want to get ice cream then I don’t mind!”

Naegi immediately felt like the biggest idiot in the world. How could he  _ forget  _ that?

“O-Oh! Right!” He stuttered. “I-I...completely forgot.” He smiled sheepishly at Komaeda, who simply gave him a kind smile that made Naegi’s heart melt.

“That’s alright, Naegi-kun. I didn’t expect you to remember.” Komaeda chuckled. Naegi’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“W-Well...there’s a café nearby. We could go there. You like...uh...hot chocolate! Right?”

Komaeda laughed and clapped his hands. “You actually remembered  _ that _ ? I’m impressed, Naegi-kun!” He praised the other.

“H-Hey!” Naegi huffed. “I don’t forget everything you know…”

Komaeda laughed again. “Well...lead the way, Naegi-kun.” 

Naegi nodded and started to walk to the café, Komaeda following close behind him. It didn’t take long for the two to reach the café. Naegi opened the door for Komaeda, and they both stepped into the café. It was a nice place, yet quite cozy. The café was a small building, and the walls on the inside were a pastel lime green. The floor was made out of some dark wood. The back of the building had a counter where you place your order. There were a few tables with four white chairs that had lime green cushions on them surrounding each table. There was a single white couch next to a large window. Komaeda smiled as he looked around. He loved coming here to read a book and drink some hot chocolate.

“I’ll go order for us,” Naegi said, beginning to walk to the counter.

“Oh, I can order for us, Naegi-kun! You shouldn’t pay for someone lowly like me!” Komaeda replied.

“No, no. This is my treat,” Naegi insisted, walking up to the counter. Komaeda sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to argue against him. He sat on the couch to wait for the other to order. Naegi ordered Komaeda a small hot chocolate and a small chocolate ice cream cone for himself, paying for them both. It didn’t take long for their order to be done. Naegi got his ice cream and grabbed the small cup of hot chocolate, walking over to Komaeda and handing him his hot chocolate.

“Thank you, Naegi-kun,” Komaeda thanked him, sipping at his hot chocolate. He hummed and smiled, already feeling warmer. Naegi sat next to him and licked his ice cream.

“Mmm, do you like coming here often, Komaeda-kun?” Naegi asked.

“I do,” Komaeda answered, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “It’s absolutely wonderful to come here to read or simply relax. It’s peaceful here. What about you, Naegi-kun?”

“Oh, uh, I like to come here and hang out with friends…” Naegi laughed a bit nervously. Now that he was completely alone with Komaeda and the adrenaline had worn off the anxiety of the situation crashed over him like a tidal wave.

“Ah! How wonderful! Such symbols of hope all coming together and bonding!” Komaeda’s smile widened. Naegi laughed quietly.

“Yeah…” He muttered. He always said such weird things…

“Eh?” Komaeda tilted his head to the side. “Naegi-kun, is something on your mind?”

“Wha-uh, no! Uh…” He stammered, trying to collect his words to form a coherent sentence. “U-Uh...why do you ask that…?”

“Well, your face is getting red,” Komaeda started. “And you’re stammering quite a bit. You don’t usually trip over your words that much, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi bit the inside of his cheek nervously, continuing to lick his ice cream quickly. He continued this before he thought of a response. Kirigiri’s words bounced around his head.

_ “Just go for it.” _

And so he did. He swallowed his anxiety and answered honestly.

“E-Er...yeah, okay, I do have something on my mind.” He looked away from Komaeda and thought about shoving his face into the ice cream to stop it from feeling so hot. Geez, since when did he become a cliche high school girl?

“You do?” Komaeda tilted his head to the side. “What is it, Naegi-kun?” He then quickly followed up his question with, “Ah! Of course, you don’t have to tell me! Someone like me doesn’t deserve to pry into your thoughts!” 

Naegi shook his head. “No...it’s fine, Komaeda-kun. It involves you so...you kinda deserve to know, anyway.” 

This made Komaeda incredibly nervous, though he didn’t show it. “Aha…? Really…?” His first thought was that Naegi was going to tell him that he got gotten sick of him. That he didn’t want to talk to him anymore and he was going to live. As his mind spiraled into these thoughts, Naegi spoke again after finishing his ice cream.

“Listen, I…” He fidgeted with his hands. “I...I like you. A lot. Not in just like, a platonic way…” Wow, he really  _ was  _ a cliche high school girl. “I...really love you, Komaeda-kun. And, er...I was hoping that...maybe my feelings were returned…? He looked up at Komaeda with wide, hopeful eyes.

Komaeda was filled with a wave of emotions. The fact that Naegi was his friend was already a miracle. But, not only did he want to  _ stay  _ as his friend, he wanted something more. He  _ loved  _ him. Someone  _ loved  _ him. Not out of pity. It was genuine love. It caught Komaeda completely off guard. So much so that he almost dropped his hot chocolate. Instead, he opted to set his cup down at a nearby table.

“N-Naegi-kun, I…” For once, he was at a loss for words. “Are...are you sure about this, Naegi-kun? You want to be this close to someone like me…?” 

“Yes. Of course I do!” His confidence suddenly surged through him. “I think you’re amazing, Komaeda-kun! You’re smart, and interesting, and really pretty, and a bunch of other things I could list off!”

The shower of compliments hit Komaeda hard. His face turned bright red.

“A-Ah, Naegi-kun, I...I can’t believe that you feel this way about me…” He smiled to himself. “I...must be the luckiest guy in the world.”

“So…?” Naegi kept staring at him with those bright, hopeful eyes. “Do you return my feelings…?”

“....” Komaeda had a myriad of options. He could have chose to lie and say he didn’t. To keep Naegi at a safe distance so that he couldn’t be hurt. He could walk away without a word and leave Naegi speechless and possibly heartbroken.

Instead of all of those options, he decided to go with the honest one. The one that would bring them both happiness.

“...Of course I do, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi’s eyes lit up like stars at Komaeda’s words. “Really? You mean it?”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?”

Naegi was so overwhelmed with pure joy that he shot out of his seat and hugged Komaeda tightly. The other boy let out a gasp and hugged him back with a quiet chuckle.

“It’s nice to know that even trash like me can make someone happy,” he said with a laugh.

“Hey, you aren’t trash,” Naegi firmly stated. Komaeda simply laughed in reply. He felt like he was going to burst with happiness.

After they hugged it out for a bit, Naegi pulled away. His cheeks were a bright red.

“Hey...would...you like to go somewhere else after all of this? Like...on a date or...something like that?” He asked as he fidgeted about nervously.

“Ah!” Komaeda grinned and stood up. “I would be honored to, Naegi-kun!”

Naegi nodded. “Great! We can go anywhere you want!” 

Komaeda hummed and picked his cup up as he stood up. “Ah...perhaps we could simply walk around?” He suggested.

“Okay! That’s cool!” Naegi started to walk out of the café, with Komaeda following behind as he sipped at his hot chocolate. Honestly? Naegi couldn't wait to tell his friends about this.


End file.
